AV
=ava= * sub * ava ???? * pt: n avó * en: n grandmother =aval= * sub * aval ???? * pt: n Com. avalia, estima * en: n Com. endorsement, backing (of a bill of exchange) * ◊ avalista; avalisar =avalanche= * sub * avalanche ???? * pt: n avalanche [F * en: n avalanche =avalisar= * v * avalisar ???? * pt: v avaliar * en: v Com. to endorse, back (a bill of exchange) =avalista= * sub * avalista ???? * pt: n Com. avaliador, estimador * en: n Com. endorser, backer (of a bill of exchange) =avantage= * sub * avantage (-aje) ???? * pt: n vantagem * en: n advantage; * haber le avantage super un persona to have an advantage over someone; * prender avantage de un cosa to take advantage of something, to turn to account; * dar avantage a un persona to give someone odds * ◊ avantagiose; avantagiar; disavantage-disavantagiose =avantagiar= * v * avantagiar (-ajar) ???? * pt: v avantajar * en: v to give an advantage to =avantagiose= * adj * avantagiose (-ajo-) ???? * pt: adj vantajoso * en: adj advantageous * avantagiosemente ???? * pt: adv vantajosamente =avantal= * sub * avantal ???? * pt: n avental * en: n apron =avante= * adv * avante ???? * pt: adv avante, antes (em fronte) * en: adv before ( ???? in front, ahead) * ◊ avantage; avantal; avantiar =avantero= * sub =avantia= * sub * avantia * en: n advance ( ???? payment beforehand) =avantiamento= * sub * avantiamento ???? * pt: n avançamento * en: n 1. advance ( ???? forward motion); 2. advancement ( ???? promotion in rank) =avantiar= * v * avantiar ???? * pt: v avançar * en: v to advance (1. to move forward; 2. as in “to advance a proposition”; 3. to promote in rank) * ◊ avantia; avantiamento; avantiate-avantiata =avantiata= * sub * avantiata ???? * pt: n Mil. avançada (guarda~: destacamento que precede uma coluna em marcha; linha ~: primeira linha de uma posição) * en: n Mil. outpost, advance guard =avantiate= * adj * avantiate ???? * pt: adj avançado/a * en: I. pp of avantiar ; II. adj advanced (1. far on in progress; 2. far on in life, time or course); * posto avantiate advanced post =avar= * adj * avar ???? * pt: adj avaro/a, avarento/a * en: adj avaricious, miserly * ◊ avaritia-avaritiose; avaro =avaria= * sub =avariar= * v * avariar ???? * pt: v avariar =avariate= * adj * avaricia ???? * pt: n avareza * en: n avarice * avariciose ???? * pt: adj avaro/a, avarento/a * en: adj avaricious =avaritia= * sub * avaritia ???? * pt: n avareza * en: n avarice =avaritiose= * adj * avaritiose ???? * pt: adj avaro/a, avarento/a * en: adj avaricious * avaritiosemente, avariciosemente ???? * pt: adv avaramente =avaritioso= =avaro= * sub * avaro ???? * pt: n avaro, avarento * en: n miser =ave (I)= * sub =ave (II)= * sub * Ave Maria ???? * pt: Ave Maria [L * en: Ave Maria , Hail Mary =Ave Maria= * Ave! ???? * pt: Ave! [L * en: interj ave! , hail! =ave!interj= * ave¹ ???? * pt: n ave; * ave del paradiso ave do paraíso; * aves domestic aves domesticas; * aves migratores aves migratórias * en: n bird; * ave de appello decoy (bird); * aves domestic poultry * ◊ aviario-aviarista; avion; aviar; avicultura etc.; avestruthio etc.; espaventaaves etc. * ave² ???? * pt: n avé (Avé Maria) * en: n ave (1. Ave Maria; 2. time of ringing the Ave bell; 3. Ave bead of the rosary) =avellana= * sub * avellana ???? * pt: n avelã * en: n hazelnut, filbert * ◊ avellaniero =avellaneto= * sub =avellaniero= * sub * avellaniero ???? * pt: n avelaneira, avelãzeira * en: n hazel (tree) =aveller= * v * aveller -vell-/-vuls- * en: v to tear away, avulse * ◊ avulsion =avena= * sub * avena ???? * pt: n aveia * en: n oat, oats =aventura= * sub * aventura ???? * pt: n aventura * en: n adventure; * per aventura by chance; * al aventura at random * ◊ aventurero; aventurose; aventurar =aventurar= * v * aventurar ???? * pt: v aventurar * en: v to venture, risk =aventurero= * sub * aventurero ???? * pt: n aventureiro * en: n adventurer =aventurina= * sub =aventurismo= * sub =aventurose= * adj * aventurose ???? * pt: adj aventuroso/a * en: adj adventurous * aventurosemente ???? * pt: adv aventurosamente =avenue= * sub * avenue ???? * pt: n avenue [F (avenida) * en: n avenue =averar= * v * averar * en: v to aver ( ???? to avouch, verify) =avergoniar= * v * avergoniar ???? * pt: v envergonhar * en: v to shame, put to shame; to make (feel) ashamed =avergoniate= * adj * avergoniate ???? * pt: adj envergonhado/a * en: 1. pp of avergoniar; 2. adj ashamed =averroismo= * sub =averroista= * adj =averroista= * sub =averroistic= * adj * avers- * en: see averter * averse ???? * pt: adj relutante =aversion= * sub * aversion ???? * pt: n aversão, antipatia * en: n aversion (1. act of averting turning away; 2. strong dislike); * haber un aversion a un persona to have an aversion to someone =averter= * v * averter ???? * pt: v to averter, desviar * en: v to turn away, avert * ◊ aversion =avertibile= * adj =avestic= * adj =avestico= * sub =avestruthio= * sub * avestruthio ???? * pt: n [Zool. avestruz * en: n ostrich; * haber un stomacho de avestruthio to have the digestion of an ostrich =avetarda= * sub =aviar= * v * aviar ???? * pt: v aviar * en: v to aviate * ◊ aviation; aviator; aviatrice =aviari= * adj =aviario= * sub * aviario ???? * pt: n aviário * en: n aviary =aviarista= * sub * aviarista ???? * pt: n aviarista * en: n aviarist =aviation= * sub * aviation ???? * pt: n aviação * en: n aviation; * base de aviation air base; * campo de aviation airfield =aviator= * sub * aviator ???? * pt: n aviador * en: n aviator =aviatori= * adj * aviatrice ???? * pt: n aviatriz * en: n aviatrix =avicinar= * v * avicinar ???? * pt: v aproximar * en: v to b order upon, neighbor =avicole= * adj * avicule ???? * pt: adj avícolo/a =avicultor= * sub =avicultura= * sub * avicultura ???? * pt: n avicultura * en: n aviculture =avide= * adj * avide (á-) ???? * pt: adj ávido/a * en: adj avid, greedy * ◊ aviditate * avidemente ???? * pt: adv avidamente =aviditate= * sub * aviditate ???? * pt: n avidez * en: n avidity, greed, greediness =avifauna= * sub =avinar= * v * avinar ???? * pt: v embriagar, embebedar; * avinar se v embriagar-se, embebedar-se * en: v -; * avinar se to tipple, get drunk * ◊ avinate =avinate= * adj * avinate ???? * pt: adj bêbedo, embriagado * en: adj drunk, in one’s cups =avion= * sub * avion ???? * pt: n avião * en: n airplane =avionetta= * sub =avionica= * sub =aviophobia= * sub =avirulente= * adj =avisar= * v * avisar ???? * pt: v avisar * en: v to advise (1. to give information or notice to; 2. to counsel) * ◊ avisate =avisate= * adj * avisate ???? * pt: adj avisado * en: 1. pp of avisar ; 2. adj prudent, circumspect; * mal avisate Ill-advised, imprudent =aviso= * sub * aviso ???? * pt: n I. opinião; II. aviso (1. noticia; 2. conselho) * en: n I. opinion, judgment; II. advice (1. notice; 2. counsel); * littera de aviso Com. notification of dispatch, letter of advice =avitaminose (-osis)= * sub =avivamento= * sub * avivamento ???? * pt: n avivamento * en: n 1. (action of) reviving, vivifying; 2. (action of) heightening (colors) =avivar= * v * avivar ???? * pt: v avivar, reavivar, vivificar * en: v 1. to revive, vivify; 2. to heighten (colors) * ◊ avivamento; reavivar =avo= * sub * avo ???? * pt: n avô * en: n grandfather * ◊ avunculo; atavo: bisavo etc.: bisava etc. =avocatiero= * sub * avocatiero ???? * pt: n abacateiro * en: n avocado (tree) =avocato= * sub * avocato ???? * pt: n abacate * en: n avocado, alligator pear * ◊ avocatiero =avocetta= * sub =avoirdupois= * sub * avoirdupois ???? * pt: avoirdupois [A * en: n avoirdupois =avometro= * sub * avuls- * en: see aveller =avulsion= * sub * avulsion ???? * pt: n avulsão * en: n avulsion ( ???? tearing away) =avuncular= * adj * avuncular ???? * pt: adj avuncular (relativo aos tios) * en: adj avuncular =avunculo= * sub * avunculo ???? * pt: n tio * en: n uncle * ◊ avuncular